Increasingly, environmental protection agencies and state governments are tightening down on the pollutants which are discharged from burner systems including those used in industrial furnaces. As these limits are reduced, including those for NOX and CO, it becomes more difficult for burner manufacturers and operators to meet these pollution standards.